livandmaddiefandomcom-20200214-history
Maddie Rooney
) Season 1 (Age 15–16) Season 2 (Age 16–17) Season 3 (Age 17–18) Season 4 (Age 18–19) |occupation = High School Student (Formerly/Graduated) Basketball Player (Currently) College Student (Currently) |location = Santa Luego, California (Currently) Stevens Point, Wisconsin (Formerly) |hair color = Blonde |eye color = Green |family = Pete Rooney (Father) Karen Rooney (Mother) Liv Rooney (Twin Sister) Joey Rooney (Younger Brother) Parker Rooney (Younger Brother) Dena (Aunt) Ruby (Cousin) Great-Gran (Great Grandmother; Deceased) Grandma Janice (Grandmother) Melanie (Aunt) Craig (Cousin) |romances = Diggie Smalls (Boyfriend/In Love With) Josh Willcox (Ex–Boyfriend) Todd Stetson (Temporary Date) |friends = Liv (Best Friend/Twin Sister) Diggie Smalls (Close Friend/Boyfriend) Val Wishart Willow (Teammate/Best Friend) Cassie (Teammate) Stains (Teammate) Dump Truck Andie Bustamante Josh Willcox (Ex-Boyfriend/Good Friend) Holden Dippledorf|enemies = South Salamanca Todd Stetson |likes = Sports, Basketball, Diggie Smalls Tree House Horse Acting |dislikes = The Mall, Shopping |first appearance = Twin-A-Rooney |latest appearance = End-A-Rooney |portrayer = Dove Cameron Shelby Wulfert (Special Effect Double) Abby Chapman (Young Maddie) |affiliates = Ridgewood High (Formerly) Ridgewood High Girls (Formerly) Basketball Team (Formerly) Southern California State University (Currently)}} liv and Maddie suck!!! They have relationship. Maddie is portrayed by Dove Cameron. Personality Maddie is a very nice, thoughtful girl. She is very athletic, and even considers herself a jock. Maddie becomes the captain of the girls' basketball Porcupines team and can often be seen shooting hoops in the backyard of her house. Even though she is very nice overall. Maddie can be shown as arrogant at times, as she believes herself to be superior to others, though at the end of the day she's just proud of her achievements. Even though she and Liv are complete opposites, she still gets along with her very well and is excited when she returns. Maddie is driven, smart, and very witty. She loves to win and doesn't really show her feelings as much as Liv does. History Maddie is super excited that Liv returns home from Hollywood and happy to share things with her that she couldn't with her while she was away. Appearance Maddie has blonde hair, and green eyes, like her twin sister, Liv. She has glasses and always wears her hair in a ponytail, but lets her hair down occasionally. She usually wears very simple clothing such as jeans, sweaters, and is not as bold with her style as Liv is. She started to wear more girly clothing in Season 2 instead of wearing sweatpants and workout wear. When preparing for the dance in season 1, she shows her tomboy side. She doesn't take Liv's fashion advice about avoiding wearing sneakers to the dance in season 1. It is shown she has trouble when wearing heels. But she has worn heels in BFF a Rooney when Liv's Hollywood BFF came to Wisconsin. What sometimes annoys Maddie is that everyone says that Liv is cute, although it doesn't seem practical to Maddie because Liv and Maddie have the same face. Maddie is a very pretty tomboy who chooses high tops over high heels and she is a very good player and is just like her sister. She doesn't let anyone bring her down. In Season 3, it is shown that Maddie has become slightly more girlier as she is more comfortable wearing dresses whereas in Season 1, she would easily refuse to wear them. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths Maddie is a very good basketball player as basketball is one of her many talents. Maddie also is very determined, and competitive, which helps her play to her full potential. She is a black belt martial artist and was ranked as Top Dragon at the dojo. Weaknesses Maddie is weak at flirting. She didn't seem to know how to talk to Diggie, despite Liv's constant advice in the first episode, though later she could talk to him casually. Although Diggie liked the way Maddie flirts, Liv did not. However, despite this, Maddie is able to flirt with Josh, obviously meaning she has become more confident around boys and has improved on her flirting. She is also weak at hiding her nervousness. Also, some may consider Maddie weak in fashion. Maddie usually dresses down and doesn't worry too much about her outfits. In Twin-A-Rooney, Maddie even wears high tops with her dress when going to the dance, even though Liv disapproves. However, in later seasons, Maddie has become slightly more girly, but still often wears sweats as she is seen on the basketball court a lot. In Tiny House-A-Rooney, it's shown science isn't one of Maddie's strengths. Relationships 'Family' Liv Rooney (Twin Sister/Best Friend) Maddie and Liv are best friends, and twin sisters. They tell each other personal things, and always want to help each other out. There are times they get into an argument/fight, but they always get over it and make up. When they were in 2nd Grade, they made a "corny" art project together. On the project, they wrote: Sisters by chance, Friends by choice. The two were very excited to see each other again when Liv decided to come home after her TV show: Sing It Loud, ended. After Maddie told Liv not to do anything about her and Diggie, she didn't listen and tried helping her out by asking him out for her. They may have many differences, but they always put their differences aside and help each other. The pair care about each other very much, and would do anything that would make each other happy. (See: Liv and Maddie (relationship)) Joey Rooney (Brother) Joey and Maddie get along pretty well. When Maddie competes with Joey, Maddie always wins but at one point when the two were doing a basketball shooting hoops competition, Joey won! Parker Rooney (Brother) Maddie and Parker have a good brother-sister relationship, when Liv was in Hollywood Maddie and Parker played and made up games together. They enjoy spending time together and they have a lot of fun. Karen Rooney (Mother) Karen and Maddie have a close relationship, though Maddie is more of a daddy's girl and Liv more a mommy's girl. In Moms-A-Rooney, Maddie and Karen take part in a historical society’s annual mother-daughter weekend of pioneer living. Pete Rooney (Father/Coach) Pete is Maddie's father and basketball coach. They seem to get along well, and they made up the game Tree House Horse. He coached Maddie's basketball team along with Gym and Health (including Maddie). Romances Diggie Smalls (Boyfriend/In Love With) Maddie and Diggie are close friends. They used to appear to get along great and are very similar to one another. Diggie has made attempts to ask Maddie out, but she miserably fails to flirt/respond back. When Liv pretends to be Maddie and asks Diggie to the dance, he rejects, only because he knew it was Liv pretending to be Maddie. He claims that he knows Maddie, that even though her sister has the same face, he knew that it wasn't her. He explained how Liv didn't do the "cute thing" Maddie did with her charm bracelet when she was nervous. They started dating in Move-A-Rooney, but broke up in Flugelball-A-Rooney. Diggie revealed he still had feelings for Maddie in Video-A-Rooney as he wanted to help make Liv's band make a music video with Parker to spend more time with Maddie. It was then shown in the season 2 finale, that Diggie still had feelings for Maddie. The premiere of the 3rd season Continued-A-Rooney continues the cliffhanger which showed Maddie rushing to the airport to see Diggie one last time to confess she still liked him but turned out Diggie had left already which leaves Maddie upset. Although Diggie also comes back for her at her house and Maddie does not know about it. They meet again at the airport and then they decide it's time to move on and they'll get back together if the universe wants it. In Scoop-A-Rooney Maddie didn't want Diggie to find out about Josh so she asks Liv to not clear up the confusion about her boyfriend. But Diggie came back and knew it was Maddie all along telling her, he wants to get back together with her. Finally in Choose-A-Rooney, Maddie has to choose between Josh and Diggie. Diggie sings 'As Long As I Have You' to Maddie. In the end Maddie chooses Diggie and they get back together sealing it with their first official kiss. Later in it is revealed in End-A-Rooney, Diggie goes with Maddie so she can build tiny houses for the homeless and they can be together. In the series finale, Diggie and Maddie say 'I Love You' to each other and kiss. (See: Diggie and Maddie (relationship)) 'Josh Willcox' (Ex-Boyfriend) Josh was Maddie's boyfriend. They two first met in Cowbell-A-Rooney and Josh instantly started to like Maddie. In Secret-Admirer-A-Rooney. Josh wanted to ask Maddie out and she was revealed to like him back. The two had a romantic, somewhat intense moment, where they locked eyes and almost kissed. Then in Vive-La-Rooney, the two started to hang out more, and Josh finally admitted his feelings for Maddie, which she also told him. Maddie decided she was ready to start dating again, and asked Josh out, which he got excited about and said yes. The two became an official couple. They went on their first date in Homerun-A-Rooney and were still happily dating in Scoop-A-Rooney, but they broke up in Choose-A-Rooney, leaving Josh heartbroken. In Friend-A-Rooney, Josh is really depressed after his break up with Maddie, which causes him to lose his confidence. Josh and Maddie hang out more again in Ex-A-Rooney, rekindling their friendship, which causes Joey to feel jealous about it. (See: Josh and Maddie (relationship) for more information) 'Friends' Willow Cruz (Best Friends) Willow and Maddie are really good friends, as they are on the basketball team together. They often do a lot of things together and both now attend SCSU in California. Diggie Smalls (Close Friends/Boyfriend/In Love With) Maddie and Diggie are close friends. They used to appear to get along great and are very similar to one another. Diggie has made an attempt to ask Maddie out, but she miserably fails to flirt/respond back. When Liv pretends to be Maddie and asks Diggie to the dance, he rejects, only because he knew it was Liv pretending to be Maddie. He claims that he knows Maddie, that even though her sister has the same face, he knew that it wasn't her. He explained how Liv didn't do the "cute thing" Maddie did with her charm bracelet when she was nervous. They started dating in Move-A-Rooney, but broke up in Flugelball-A-Rooney. Diggie revealed he still had feelings for Maddie in Video-A-Rooney as he wanted to help make Liv's band make a music video with Parker, to spend more time with Maddie. It was then shown in the season 2 finale, that Diggie still had feelings for Maddie. The premiere of the 3rd season Continued-A-Rooney continues the cliffhanger which showed Maddie rushing to the airport to see Diggie one last time to confess she still liked him but turned out Diggie had left already which leaves Maddie upset. Although Diggie also comes back for her at her house and Maddie does not know about it. They meet again at the airport and then they decide it's time to move on and they'll get back together if the universe wants it. In Scoop-A-Rooney Maddie didn't want Diggie to find out about Josh so she asks Liv to not clear up the confusion about her boyfriend, but Diggie came back and knew it was Maddie all along telling her, he wants to get back together with her. Finally in Choose-A-Rooney, Maddie has to choose between Josh and Diggie. Diggie sings 'As Long As I Have You' to Maddie. In the end Maddie chooses Diggie and they get back together sealing it with their first official kiss. Later in it is revealed in End-A-Rooney, Diggie goes with Maddie so she can build tiny houses for the homeless and they can be together. In the series finale, Diggie and Maddie say 'I Love You' to each other and kiss. (See: Diggie and Maddie (relationship)) Josh Willcox (Good Friends/Ex-Boyfriend) Josh was Maddie's boyfriend. They two first met in Cowbell-A-Rooney and Josh instantly started to like Maddie. In Secret-Admirer-A-Rooney, Josh wanted to ask Maddie out and she was revealed to like him back. The two had a romantic, somewhat intense moment, where they locked eyes and almost kissed. Then in Vive-La-Rooney, the two started to hang out more, and Josh finally admitted his feelings for Maddie, which she also told him. Maddie decided she was ready to start dating again, and asked Josh out, which he got excited about and said yes. The two became an official couple. They went on their first date in Homerun-A-Rooney and were still happily dating in Scoop-A-Rooney, but they broke up in Choose-A-Rooney, leaving Josh heartbroken. In Friend-A-Rooney, Josh is really struggling with his break up with Maddie, which causes him to lose his confidence. Josh and Maddie hang out more again in Ex-A-Rooney, rekindling their friendship, which causes Joey to feel awkward about it. (See: Josh and Maddie (relationship) for more information) Quotes Maddie Rooney/Season 1 Quotes|Season 1 Category:Main Characters